Kamia
by Goldpen
Summary: Based on wolfsrainrules's challenge! Let me tell you a story, it happens in a world like ours but different. In this world there are those who control remarkable powers. They are called; Angels and Demons. Hiatus
1. Prologue

AN: Hey guys! It's me Goldpen! I know I really ought to be writing Luck of the Irish but I wanted to toss out this prologue based on wolfsrainrules's challenge go check it out! Hope you like how this goes.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

_In the next life... _

I'm going to tell you about a world that exists beyond us. This world looks much like our own; lush forests, great seas, majestic mountains, windswept plains, scorching deserts. In fact this world could be earth's twin, only difference is the lack of pollution in this world. The animals of earth exist here, as do the souls of the people who once lived within our world. In this new realm two peoples came into existence reincarnated from the souls at peace. They are known as _Angels and Demon_s...

Both these beings look human, with all the different colourings humans can have naturally, Angels bear wings feathered and tinted by the powers they carry. Demon's wings are scaled like a dragon, the scales shaded with the colour of their power; they also have small horns on their heads, at the base of their hairline.

For centuries these beings were locked into an eternal war, they believed the worst of each other; the powers they controlled may have been identical but the appearance and believed fundamental differences between races tore them apart. If not for the looking glasses into the realm of earth, these peoples may not have believed in the foolish tales the humans spun.

Ghouls the restless souls who would not be sorted came also to Kamia, they exist as a mist without solid form. They enter into the bodies of animals, angels, and demons; causing misery, and destruction. They are filled with anger over this second life, wishing eternally to regain access to the human world. Stuck instead within Kamia they are the source of darkness. They are the reason for the alliance.

Ouran Academy; the training ground for the elite, both angels and demons reside within the halls, its purpose as a solid construction of the alliance between races. Within these halls are the beginnings of positive relations for both the angels and the demons. Their endless enmity must be put aside for the protection of both peoples. Their war dissolved the true enemy established; it was now time for truce.

Our story begins after the establishment of this prestigious academy, when one poor girl decides to attend in order to true gain control over her gifts and raise through the ranks in order to become a Mediator between races; just as her late mother did.

This is the story of an earth angel half breed.

This is the story of Haruhi Earthsky.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Just another quick thanks to wolfsrainrules for letting me use the idea! Everyone should go check out my other story Luck of the Irish too!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

AN: hey guys! Here's the first chapter of Kamia! Internet cookies to anyone who finds the refrence within the story name/world! Please review and let me know what you think! This chapter mostly exists for the purpose of telling you guys about the type of angels and demons as well as an intro into their rankings. Sad to say I took a pretty heavy influence from the canadian air force and navy ranks once you go past guardian/vanguard. Anyway please let me know what you think of this, the next chapter will be more focused on actually action and interaction between characters. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I really own the original idea for this story, but the plot and additions are mine!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Introductory class!

Haruhi Earthsky stood in front of the tall gates, which were pink for some reason, wondering both at her luck and state of mind. It's not like she didn't want to be there at the historic Ouran Academy, she just still wasn't sure if she could really do this. Sighing she picked up her single suitcase and walked toward the gate, only one way to find out.

"Name please, and year" a voice came out of the box beside the gate, she stared at it uncertainly.

"Haruhi Earthsky, first year."

"Please come in, a guide will be with you shortly." With that the gates swung open revealing the school to the astonished girl. Walking hesitantly inside the gates, she heard them swing shut behind her and lock. Now all that was left to do was wait for her guide.

Minutes passed, she looked around at the grounds, it was pretty enough, cherry blossom trees speckled the fields. Soft green grass, rolled and a cheerful pink building rose out of the landscape. She could just make out the creamy white building just behind it. Probably the dorms, what was with this fascination for pink anyway?

"Haruhi Earthsky?" a voice above her called out, she looked up and met the eyes of the boy who was winging down to meet her. His landing was impeccable, and she took in his appearance. He was a demon, his coal black hair was windswept from the flight. His dark chocolate eyes were half hidden behind glasses; his pale skin contrasted against the dusky violet of his twin horns and scaled wings. Little was she aware of the inspection he was giving her.

She stood awkwardly her brown hair sloppily cut, thick glasses slipping down her nose. Oversized sweater falling off her shoulder a little revealing nothing but the tee-shirt she wore underneath.

"Hai, that's me." She gave a little half bow, "Pleased to meet you," she paused expectantly.

"Kyoya Darkeye, I'm pleased to meet you as well. It's not often we take in someone from the less privileged class, I'll show you to the dorms." This time he was waiting expectantly.

Haruhi grabbed her suitcase and allowed her wings to show, they were a soft honey golden colour, the same as the earth energies she controlled. Seeing Kyoya's nod, they both took off into the air, winging towards the cream coloured building that was to be her new home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Passing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Closing the door behind her, Haruhi let out a sigh of contentment. Her senior who had led her to the dorms had also given her a map of the school, advising her to put it to memory quickly. It seems that the dorms were separated by social status and wealth, it was the only way the privileged felt any better about sharing classes with the less wealthy. Even though anyone who came here was usually rich and had good family standing. _Stupid rich bastards,_ she thought to herself as she surveyed her new room. It was smaller than the other rooms in Hall A, it once belonged to one of the maids who worked there, she had gotten married therefore moving out of the room allowing the scholarship student to take up residence in the Hall with the wealthiest and highest connected students. All that was included in this room was a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a looking glass. There was a door on one side of the room which led to a simply bathroom, and another to a closet. A small kitchenette was in the corner, stocked with some basic foodstuffs, enough that she could make up a simple meal while studying. All in all, the room matched fairly well with the one she had left behind, though it was a bit larger than her old one. She stared unpacking, the simplicity of the room, and the polite sempai were good omens, and perhaps school life here won't be so bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Passing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maybe she'd better rethink this whole; school wouldn't be too bad thing. First day, first class, she was already being alternatively ignored or bullied. It's unfortunate that you had no way of knowing what the other first year ranks are, that way at least she'd have been left alone to study.

"Ok class, we're going to go over all the rankings and types of magic we carry. If anyone would like to display their powers now would be the time to volunteer." The teacher, stopped for a moment and seemed to be muttering a chant, suddenly a cursive writing filled the air beside her making up two charts.

"Alright, as you can see here, we have all the rankings of angels and demons, all of you have already passed Wingless through Avian, for almost all of you, the ranks are evenly split between Powers, and Guardian or Vanguard. There is however one of you who is of the Lieutenant rank. The ranks as you know are given based both on the amount of power you can safely control, and how much control you have over said amount of power. Some of you will not surpass the level you are currently at." She smiled icily at a few of the students how gulped nervously, "though there is no shame in that, work your hardest to become better. Next we have the different magics; they can basically be separated into three categories. First, we have the elemental magics: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Wind, Ice, Metal, Light, and Shadow. Your studies up until now have focused on your specific element, from now on you'll be learning the other elemental powers, though your specialty will affect how successful you'll be at the other powers. For example Ice elementals will not be able to control the energies belonging to fire as it will break away and melt their ice; whereas Wind elementals can control the fire energies since fire is sustained on the air. Second we have the Animal Speakers; they have the ability to speak with all of natures creatures. They can also form alliances with different animal groups, three is often the limit. Those three groups as part of the alliance grant them the ability to shapeshift into the form. Example, if a Speaker formed an alliance with the robins, they would be able to shapeshift into robin form. The other benefit of forming an alliance is gaining a familiar which is an animal closely bonded to the Speaker, can act as their Speaker's eyes and ears. They have a permanent mind link and cannot be broken from each other."

At this the teacher paused, about a quarter of the class was writing furiously in notebooks sprawled across the grassy field. The rest of the class looked either bored, intrigued, or off in their own worlds. Haruhi was jotting down notes as new information came up, and looked around at her mostly silent classmates. She saw two eye catching demons nearby with twin smiles of mischief as they snuck up behind one of the more studious looking first years. Their violent red scales and horns should have clashed with the orangey hair; should have but didn't, the colours made the twin demons look like their power over fire had taken over their bodies. They had to be Fire elementals; no other power colouring would make sense. She looked away as the teacher started on the last type of magic.

"Last we have the power of Wisdom. These people are simply known as Mages; as a Mage one gains knowledge quickly, has incredible memory over facts and are naturally suited to being instructors. They also have the power over the arcane, in other words creation magic. They can wield any elemental power and create constructs; nonliving organisms who answer to the Mage's will. Those spells however cannot remain in a Mage's memory like every other fact. The spells are in the spell book all Mages carry. Without this book, you cannot form any spells, spells also cannot take form instantaneously; if you are fighting a battle or during one of the tournaments here hopefully you can keep your concentration and have someone guarding your back." With this she waved her hand and the cursive fell away. Leaving the few note takers scrambling to finish. "Now it's time for free practice, don't seriously harm each other." Spreading her feathered violet wings, the teacher flew off into the sky, leaving behind her thirty some students to practice their magical skills.

Sighing Haruhi closed her notebook, and turned her eyes once more on the twin demons. They seemed to be the most interesting students to observe here anyway. Pushing her glasses up, she lay down on her stomach knowing that there was soon to be a show.

"Hey Prez," one of them spun him around while the other flowed behind him, "Writing everything down like such a good student, what do you think about showing off your magic? Your wings aren't even out how can we tell what sort of _angel_," the word came out almost like a feline's hiss, "you are?"

The boy they were confronting stuttered something, and a bird flew to his shoulder chattering angrily at the fire demon.

Golden eyes lit up, "So a Speaker? With a small wren how quaint," the smirk came back as he nodded to his brother, "What do you think of this then?" the other demon snapped and a flame sketched the air into a smile as the Speaker jumped and flew in fright, his speckled brown wings driving him into the air. Many of the surrounding students laughed, it was clear that this boy had a jumpy reputation.

Rolling her eyes Haruhi just rolled on her back and stared up at the sky, thinking about nothing.

"Hey commoner, what do you think you're doing?" a voice barked out.

* * *

><p>And there you go! Please remember to review, I will dedicate a crazy dance to you if you do!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter! We finally get to meet everybody now, and that means i have a challenge for all of you. I kinda sorta subconsciously geeked out my fic and made the perfect DnD (Dungeons and Dragons) Character... I know I know I'm one of the world's biggest geeks XD Internet cookies to the person who can tell me who that is and then bonus points if you can tell me either or both what race he is and what type of character he is. Please review and let me know what you think! On to the Chapter!

~Pen

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Meeting the Team!

Haruhi opened her eyes and was staring into the crystal blue eyes of one of her worst tormentors thus far, Akito. His icy eyes stared down at her from behind his charcoal hair, the twin horns barely visible as an inky black. His smile; such as it could be called that, was devilish promising not mischief but torture. "I asked you a question you _common angel._" He spoke the words like they were dirt in his mouth.

"I'm lying on the ground meditating," she responded meeting his eyes, already tired of the cat and mouse he wanted to play. The others in the class watched them, some eager, others bored, and a few concerned. Akito had been known as a bully who threw around the power of his demon Warrior family like he was royalty.

"Shouldn't you be trying to practice? After all you need all the practice you can get to even TRY and compete with us." He sounded smug as Haruhi fought not to roll her eyes, instead she closed them hoping he would leave.

"Are you listening to me commoner? Don't think you can ignore me!" he reached down and grabbed her shirt hauling her to her feet. Haruhi snapped, her eyes open and blazing the earth responding to her anger shifted beneath Akito's feet swallowing them with roots and dirt. He dropped Haruhi as he tried to pull his feet out of the ground. The roots held tighter still being fuelled by Haruhi, who wisely snapped open her wings and took to the sky, she headed to the forest where she hoped to find some peace.

Golden eyes followed her, "Milord would be impressed with that guy don't you think Hikaru?"

The other twin nodded to his brother, "Indeed he would Kaoru, let's tell him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Passing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sighing Haruhi settled in a tree well into the forest, "I've got to learn better control." She muttered to herself, though a grin stretched across her face with the memory of the shocked look Akito was wearing when he realized he couldn't escape. "He's just going to be harder to deal with now, trying to prove that it was a fluke. After all I'm only a commoner it's not like I could posses any great power." Realizing her thoughts were leading her down a darker path she shook herself out of it. Instead she focused on the forest around her; she could feel its lifebeat. Surrendering herself to the beat she slowed her breathing and reached with her senses. Slowly she touched the trees with her mind, checking each one for health and strength. It was her favourite part of her power; she was always surrounded by friends. The trees whispered delightedly, it seems few Earth Powers came to the forest to greet them; only valuing the forest for the power it granted not the wild serene beauty to be held there. The trees spoke to her of the angels and demons that did come into the forest, the Speakers, and how they treasured the forest as a home for their friends but no more. An exception came to mind of the old oak tree she sat in, two Speakers a small angel of the rabbit and deer, and a larger demon of the fox and wolf. They saw the beauty and the peace within the forest. Often they would sit under this tree in silence much like she was doing now within its branches embrace.

"I promise boss he flew in the forest so he should be somewhere around here." The voice below her brought Haruhi's self awareness out from the trees and into her own body, the old oak the last to let go, the group below her was known to the tree. She looked down and saw three figures she recognised and the two well known to the tree. The sixth was unknown to both.

"Well men, we need a plan, how do we propose to get this angel to join us?" the unknown angel asked his comrades, three of whom started giving ideas on top of each other.

"Offer him cake!"

"Capture him and ask until he agrees!"

"Trick him into signing a contract!"

"Ask him nicely?"

"Lock him up until he agrees!"

"Get him to break something and force him to join us to pay us back!"

Haruhi shook her head, all of the ideas were crazy, well not ask nicely but it seems no one was paying attention to that one. She noticed most of the answers seemed to be coming from the two red-haired demons from her class, and a small blond angel that was surely the one the tree had told her about. She waited as they ran out of breath, and one of the dark haired demons started talking. It was Kyoya!

"First we should be concerned about finding Haruhi Earthsky shouldn't we?" he asked pushing up his glasses, and glancing to the silent demon who was looking up in the tree.

Haruhi bit back a curse as she locked eyes with the other Speaker, clearly he had found her and now she had to reveal herself. Sighing again she jumped lightly from the branch and winged down to them.

"Well, I'm here so there's no need to look for me further Kyoya-sempai." She said as she landed softly beside him. She looked at his companions, "though why you are all searching for me is beyond my comprehension."

The group stared at her, three members in complete shock; they actually hadn't realized she was there. In the silence she took them in. The Speakers, the oak had felt strongly about were about as opposite as you could get, the small angel looked up at her, looking for all the world like a child, his blond hair cut short and big brown eyes twinkling brightly at her, in his arms was a small brown rabbit, the same colour as his eyes. The boy's wings were also the brown of the rabbit's fur, she wondered if it would change in winter to pure white. Beside him stood the demon speaker, arms crossed, and leaning back a bit, his black hair cropped short in a warrior's cut his silver eyes steady as he met her eyes once again. His horns and wings were a darker grey, and put Haruhi in mind of a wolf's fur, around his neck rested a black fox, tail moving back and forth as it slept at ease within its perch. Her eyes shifted to the angel who seemed to be leading the group given her classmate had hailed him as 'boss'. He was the personification of a light angel, his blonde hair swept back from his face in a deliberately careless manner, his eyes sparkling in a surprising shade of lavender. His pale skin complemented with his pure white wings that held the slightest shimmer of silver. He was the first to recover from her sudden appearance.

"Why we are searching for you is, in fact to congratulate you on your acceptance into this prestigious school!" his arms flung out in a dramatic gesture he strolled towards Haruhi continuing his speech. "It's truly a grand day when we have in our midst the commoner who rose through the ranks to join us at this elite academy! You are an inspiration to everyone!" He slung his arm around Haruhi's shoulder, "You've been spurned, neglected, and pushed around during your life. Well no longer! Join us and show the world that your humble status and birth means naught as you are just as good as any other first year!"

Haruhi slipped under his arm and backed away, "I think you are taking the 'hardships I've overcome' thing a bit too far, and why should I join your team? I don't even know you."

At this the blonde faltered slightly, but only slightly, "Well I can remedy that. I am Tamaki Lightwings, beside me is Kyoya Darkeye and over there are Mori Pawpride and Hani Hawktail," he started to introduce the twins who clearly had other ideas.

Sliding up on either side of Haruhi the one on the right started, "I'm Hikaru Flamewing,"

"And I," the one on the left continued, "am Kaoru Skyfire."

Haruhi glanced at both of them and once again slipped out of the hold on her. "I'm Haruhi Earthsky, which you know. Not that knowing your names says anything as to why I should join you..." she trailed as she noticed Tamaki go from being overwhelmingly sparkly to covered in shadows and hunched in a corner of the small clearing they were standing in.

"Well Haruhi," Kyoya was the one to respond to her statement as the twins tried to bring Tamaki out of his corner, "It would be mutually beneficial to us and yourself for you to join our team. For example you would be brought into the world your ambitions lie in. For if they didn't belong in the higher ranks you wouldn't have come. Also on our part, having the only Lieutenant in first year would help us considerably in the contests." She nodded considering his words unaware of the jaw dropped reactions from both the twins and Tamaki.

"You're Lieutenant rank?" they exclaimed, staring at her in shock once more.

"Yeah why do you think they let me attend here, it wasn't just the goodness of their hearts." She retorted stung by the disbelief on their faces. She felt a tugging on her arm and she looked down into the face of the small blonde angel.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, it'll be fun if you join I promise." Hani stared up at her, the rabbit in his arms staring at her too. She could feel herself melting at his request, since she had to join a team this one couldn't really be that bad could it? And she knew that as far as people go, they seemed decent enough...

Still unsure she looked up into the branches that had been sheltering her only moments before, reaching her awareness out for reassurance. What she got was amusement that she would even be questing for such a thing. "Gee thanks." She muttered, her face flaming. Letting out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding, Haruhi looked back to the six well eight pairs of eyes watching her.

"Okay, I'll join."

* * *

><p>And end chapter! Don't forget about the challenge and let me know what you think!<p>

May the sun shine golden upon you

~GoldPen


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Yay chapter 3! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update you guys! I had such a block and work is a pain, plus my creative juices between this and Luck seem to be linked, if one story is having trouble then both are having trouble! So my result is a oneshot collection called ABC Kisses! It's HaruxKyo so check it out! I will fill up all the letters of the alphabet with cute fluffyness and sugary goodness. It's what I'll give you if I can't give you a chapter! And without further adieu on to the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Learning Her Secret

With that one sentence Haruhi watched Hani's already large brown eyes grow even bigger and a smile broke out across his face. Receiving a hug to her side was altogether expected considering the actions of this angel to this point. What she did not expect were the cheers and hugs from the two fire demons and light angel.

"Well Haruhi," a calmer voice came from the base of the tree, "Since you've agreed to be on our team for the competitions you'll have to train with us, I hope you're ready for it."

She turned and looked at Kyoya, "uh sure?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi stood in the centre of a large clearing, the rest of her new team surrounding her. She waited for them to make their move; patience was her best choice right now.

Teams were formed by the students in order to take part in the challenges held biweekly for the school and the heads of sections to observe progress. The challenges were designed to test the student's ability to think creatively in solving problems and to test control over their powers. Even the students who were pursuing peaceful paths rather than the choice of Warrior or Mediator were required to take part.

Seconds before ignition Haruhi felt the heat of fire, it was all the warning she had before finding herself surrounded by flames tall enough to reach her knees. She shifted the earth quickly in response, both under the feet of the twin demons and under the falls surrounding her. Flipping the earth around to smother the base of the flames she saw the demons take to the sky. Their concentration lost and the fires went out.

Next the world around her went white, completely blinding her. It was Tamaki's turn; Haruhi closed her eyes, trying to remember where she had seen the angel last. Her awareness reached out for the grasses at everyone's feet. It was easy enough to listen to the grass to tell her where Tamaki was; the blades were singing joyfully for the presence of beautiful life-giving light. She coaxed them gently to slowly start growing and wrapping around Tamaki's feet. They complied eagerly wanting to touch their desire.

Her ears heard the growl of a wolf before she felt the impact. Falling to her knees, she knew that the light was still affecting her vision making it impossible to see where the wolf had run off to. She pulled onto the earth energies, slowly weaving together a trap, multiple pit traps to be precise. The weight of anything stepping on ground surrounding her would drop into the earth.

The ground shook, the wolf had stepped into the trap. She heard the yelp then the sound of wing beats. It had been the demon rather than one of his allies attacking her. Suddenly the light around her went out with a squeak audible from where the light angel was. She opened her eyes to see his long legs completely tangled in grass and weeds that he hadn't noticed until that moment. He looked so comical she had to laugh at his struggles as the grass wrapped tighter.

"Now, now Haruhi, you shouldn't laugh until you've won." She looked up quickly only to see Kyoya hovering above her. He snapped his black book shut, and with that a rainbow tinted shell obscured him from sight slightly.

Haruhi sighed, she had read about these shells. They contained the power of all the elements, which made them particularly good at keeping elemental users locked up, they could only be broken from the outside and since her magic was locked in with her...

"I give Kyoya-sempai. Could you let me out?" She called up to Knowledge demon, whose response was a smirk before muttering the counter charm.

"Haruhi! You are so awesome! We are going to kick some ass at the first challenge!" the twins surrounded her immediately, with Tamaki not far behind.

"Yes we will but," Tamaki paused looking Haruhi over, "We need to address your choice in clothing, we are the team with only the most handsome men..."

"Perhaps if we took off his glasses?" Hikaru reached forward and took off the oversized glasses that hid half her face.

The simple action spurned the team into movement. Haruhi could barely hold on as the group of men hauled her off to the twin's dorm room, fully intent on maximising _his _potential.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure it's ok if I keep this?" Haruhi asked as she walked out of the bathroom she had changed in. The boys were silent taking in her new appearance.

Haruhi's hair was cut shorter, all of it even now. The contacts they had given her showing off her huge brown eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve hooded shirt the same golden colour of the earth energies she controlled. A black oversized vest went over top of that and a dark chocolate choker surrounded her neck. The jeans she was wearing were charcoal grey falling, and they had found a pair of tan and black hikers for her feet.

"You're as pretty as a girl!" Tamaki gushed, giving her a hug. She rolled her eyes as the others snickered; apparently this air head angel was really oblivious. Though the twins hadn't figured it out till she kicked them out of the room so she could change, made it a bit harder for them to not figure it out.

"Um Tamaki-sempai..." she tried to get his attention but he was off in his own world.

"We have guys of every type, the girls will be swooning every time we compete..." the blonde just kept talking, completely unresponsive.

"It's ok Haru-chan," Hani told her, "eventually Tama-chan will find out, besides you look really cute in boys clothes!" the small angel smiled up at her.

"I suppose you're right Hani-sempai," she sighed, "I don't care if I get recognised as a boy or a girl it's really just about the person inside right?"

"Sure, you're right Haru-chan!" Hani smiled at her, "What about between angels and demons?"

"Well, there really isn't a difference except that we have feathers and they have scales is there? I mean, in my old neighbourhood I met a demon who also controlled the power of earth. He didn't draw on the power any differently than I do, and my Dad probably couldn't hurt anyone even if he tried!" she laughed thinking about her demon father, he'd be so proud that she found a group of cute boys to hang around with. Not to mention that half were demons...

"Your father?" the question was inevitable, and attracted the full attention of all the boys.

"Yes, my father Ranka Windstar, he's one of the top hairdressers in our district," she paused knowing the next statement was going to blow the minds of a few of them, "he's a wind demon."

Just as she thought, they were silent. The wide eyed look of shock on all of their faces save two, Mori was unreadable as ever, and Kyoya was nodding slightly as if he had already known. Of course she figured he would already know, since he was her guide for the campus, and he's a knowledge demon to boot. It would be foolish to think he wouldn't try to find out all he could before meeting her.

"But, you're an angel..." Hikaru trailed off as Kaoru wacked the back of his head,

"That means Haruhi's a half-breed dummy!"

She fidgeted as the boys fell silent once again; she knew that being a half-breed was rare! Rarer still that her demon father had raised her even though her angel blood was stronger, usually the parents didn't stay together and the one whose blood was stronger took the child, and raised them with painful awareness of their half-breed status. Haruhi knew she was special not only because her father was the one who raised her but that her parents had been in love, rather than a rape or one night stand. Therefore when it came to teaching her about being a half-breed it wasn't with shame but with pride that she talked about it.

"Okay guys, it's not a big deal. But can we change the subject please?" she looked around at all of them who were also starting to look uncomfortable, she spotted that the fox was once again curled around Mori's neck and Hani's rabbit was sitting on the chair beside them, "Hani-sempai, Mori-sempai, Do you think you could introduce me to your familiars?" she asked hoping the question would relax the room.

With the senior Speakers smiles she knew she had hit the mark. Mori reached his hand up to nudge the sleeping fox awake as Hani plopped his rabbit in her arms. "His name is Usa-chan!" he giggled as the rabbit sniffed Haruhi's face; she was struggling to not drop the squirming bunny. "He says you smell like the forest. I think he likes you!"

Smiling she handed Usa-chan back to his Speaker, and smiled at Mori whose fox, seemed reluctant to give up her perch. "What's your fox's name Mori-sempai?"

"Ah, it's Ichi," a slight smile ghosted across his face, "she says to tell you that she also likes the smell of mountains you carry, and that she's not my fox I'm her speaker." The other boys looked at him slightly shocked; apparently he wasn't one for speaking a lot, not that you could call two sentences a lot.

"Such a nice name," she smiled as the fox preened and leaned down to sniff the offered hand, before settling back around the tall demon's neck.

"Let's go out to the courtyard!" Tamaki had finally regained his footing from the culture shock, "Everyone will be simply amazed at your transformation Haruhi!" he grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her towards the door with the rest following.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Haruhi stared in disbelief as the boys played host to an over abundance of gushing fan girls in their corner of the courtyard. It was clear that her new friends were more than just simply popular. They had the same status on school grounds that the Archangels and Demon kings would receive all without trying!

"So Haruhi-kun," and some of the girls had tried to attach themselves to her too! "Tell us about yourself, you chose the name Earthsky so which of your parents is the wind angel?"

"Why did you decide to come to Ouran?"

"How did you end up on The Team of Princes?"

"My dad is actually a wind demon; my mom was an earth angel like me. She worked as a mediator between the races, met my dad one day in the demon district in my hometown and fell in love. I wanted to follow in her footsteps and work to bring angels and demons closer together so Ouran felt like the perfect place to start." She blushed at the personal questions as she searched for the right way to answer the last, "I guess the twins saw me using my powers and took a liking to me or something, it was by luck and chance that I ended up with them." She tried to move away from the curious girls only to be drawn into the crowd surrounding the twins.

"Well we picked,"

"Different names,"

"Because we are,"

"Following two paths,"

"Hikaru to be a Warrior,"

"And Kaoru,"

"To be a Healer."

"Don't they both sound nice?" the twins finished together, their arms snaking around each other for a very close hug.

"Just don't go getting yourself hurt worse than I can fix Hikaru," Kaoru whispered, to the obvious delight of the squealing girls around them.

"Of course not Kaoru, I need to be around to protect you." Whispered Hikaru as the girls swooned.

Haruhi backed away from the crowd only to bump into Kyoya; glad to see a lack of fan girls, "Ah sorry sempai, but um what is this?"

"Oh just the usual reaction, Tamaki wasn't kidding when he talked about the idea of "most handsome young men." And as we have given you a rather masculine make over few girls have realised, they are still on the same page as Tamaki."

She sweat dropped, "I wonder how long it'll take,"

"I wonder indeed," he replied with a smile, pushing up his glasses and meeting her wide brown eyes.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? A little note for the confused, How names work in this world. You are only given one name when you are born, (haruhi, TAmaki, Kyoya, Hani...) when you reach 16 you chose a name for yourself, it's a combination of both your powers and one of your parent's powers usually teh one you are closest to. SO Hikaru and Kaoru have two different chosen names because Flamewing sounds tougher for a warrior and Skyfire more gentle like a healer. Their mom is a wind demon and they both are fire demons thats how you get the wings and sky. For Hani and Mori since their parents are both speakers you end up with a refrence to which animals they are bonded with and a parent's bonded animal. Please review!<p>

~Pen


End file.
